Uboa
|-|Poniko= |-|Uboa= Summary Poniko : Poniko (ポニ子, "Ponytail girl") is a character that appears in Madotsuki's dream. She is popular with fans. Her house is found in The Pink Sea, which is accessed by diving into a pool located in an igloo in the Snow World. She, like Madotsuki herself, lives alone in a very bare house. She seems to want to be alone, as Madotsuki is only able to reach her house by going through The Pink Sea. At her house there is not much to interact with except a light switch. There is a 1/64 chance that Poniko will change into Uboa after flicking on and off the lights. Uboa : Uboa (ウボァ) is a strange creature, usually considered male or genderless. Contrary to popular belief, Uboa may actually be female due to its eventual replacement of Poniko's sprite. There is a chance that they will replace Poniko when you turn off the light, and plays a continuous filtered "Aah" sound. When the event happens a bright flash fills the room, similar to a blowing light bulb, then the entire room changes and Uboa replaces Poniko (if you kill her before triggering the event, Uboa is not going to appear. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly 8-C | At least 9-A Name: Poniko | Uboa Origin: Yume Nikki Gender: Female | Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: 'Weather Manipulation, Hammer Space, Flight, Invisibility, Time Stop, Revealing Invisible Being, Produce Light, Make herself small and multiplies herself, Can become a decapitated head, Swims fast | All of the previous, Teleports being away at contact 'Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can summons thunder at will like Madotsuki), probably Building level (her knife was stated to be able to destroy anything in the Dream World) | At least Small Building level+ (cut Masada in half with an umbrella, overpowered Madotsuki with with no effort and withstood her strikes without any effect, his appearance also drastically changed the appearance of Poniko's room) Speed: Subsonic reactions | Subsonic reactions (Via scaling from Madotsuki) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H, probably Class MJ | Class KJ (Could cut Masada in half with an umbrella) Durability: Human level, probably Building level | At least Small Building level+ Stamina: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Range: Extended melee range, higher with some effects | Higher teleportation range Standard Equipment: Their 24 effects Intelligence: Capable of placing multiple traps while stuck on an barren island Weaknesses: None notable | Lacking Mobility Notable Attacks/Techniques: All of what Madotsuki can do. Teleportation: Any physical contact with Uboa will teleport the attacker into a pocket dimension. It is unescapable with normal means and is seemingly infinite. However, it can also be done voluntarily by pinching Madotsuki awake or by using the Medamaude effect. Key: Poniko | Uboa Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Female Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Humans Category:Yume Nikki Category:Magic Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8